When Whitney Meets Jason
by hazy37
Summary: Whitney Dean has a Night to Remember with a Stranger.


**A Night to Remember!**

She felt numerous pairs of eyes on her as she and her mate entered the club. Whitney sighed and looked at her watch. It was only 11.30pm which meant she had to endure at least two hours before she could make her excuses and leave without getting a hard time from Lucy Beale. The slim blonde next to her grabbed her hand and led her to the bar. Even though the bar was busy Lucy had the barman get their drinks instantly. Whitney rolled her eyes men just fell over themselves to get Lucy anything she wanted, something she played on quite regularly. Whitney stood with her back to the bar and looked out over the crowded dance floor. She felt his eyes on her before she saw who it was. A gap in the crowd revealed a young man standing ignoring his friends to look at her. She noticed him lift his glass and take a sip as his eyes never left her. Whitney felt his stare send shivers down her spine as she held his gaze.

Whitney turned as Lucy grabbed her arm. She took the drink and gave a discreet look back over her shoulder but her view was blocked by the crowded dance floor. A shot was shoved into her hand and she knocked it back immediately, the liquid burning her throat. She stood at the bar as Lucy flirted with a group of guys nearby. Whitney watched intently as Lucy's confidence shone thorough. Whitney wished she had that same confidence but instead settled for accepting the free drinks from Lucy's group of admirers.

Whitney suddenly felt a hand gently grab her arm and she turned round to see the man from earlier stood next to her. He was dressed in black and Whitney could smell his aftershave as he edged close to her. His hair was dark and his eyes were sparkling as he took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor moving between the dancers until he found a spot he liked. Gently letting go of her hand he slid both hands round her waist and pulled her close against him as her hand moved behind his neck. He whispered in her ear as they danced to the music "I'm Jason Grimshaw".

"Whitney Dean" she whispered against his neck.

Jason slowly slid his hand up Whitney's back, which was bare from neck to her arse in a short black dress, his hand slid softly into her hair "got plans later".

Whitney thought about it and decided she could just dance with him or she could be like Lucy and take him home. "Lets' get out of here". Jason smiled and kept his hand on her back as they left the crowded dance floor. Whitney caught Lucy's eye and got a smile and a wave as she headed towards the exit with Jason.

Jason held her hand on the short walk to her house, he let go as she searched for her door key, suddenly shy and feeling nervous, Jason took the key from her and opened the door for her, he waited for her to enter first before following her inside. Whitney turned on the living room light and turned round to look at Jason, the young man she had brought home with the plan of fucking him. It wasn't something she usually did but catching him checking her out started to get her wet.

As he sat on her settee and motioned for Whitney to join him, she slowly walked over taking her time to admire him, slowly lowering herself down onto the settee to straddle Jason she slowly lent in and gently kissed him for the first time. The kiss was soft, and probing, gently nibbling on his lower lip before bringing her lips back and kissing Jason deeper. Their tongues battled each trying to gain some sort of control, Jason's hands groping her arse pulling her down onto him and grinding his hips into her. Whitney's short dress had ridden up to her waist revealing a pair of black French knickers she had chosen for tonight. Jason's hands slid inside into them to caress her naked arse as Whitney's hands slid beneath his shirt.

Whitney removed her hands placing them instead on the buttons of Jason's shirt and stopped kissing Jason to look at the smooth chest she unveiled with each button she opened. Suddenly Jason slid a finger up inside the folds of Whitney's cunt making her moan as she lowered herself onto it. The last button was undone and she pushed Jason's shirt off his shoulders and admired his body he obviously took good care of himself.

Whitney lowered her lips onto Jason's neck sucking and nibbling enough to leave a light mark before tracing her tongue over his chest gently tugging on each nipple. Jason slowly removed his finger from inside Whitney's cunt and slowly slid her dress up over her head and let it fall to the floor. He then slowly unhooked her black bra and his hands slid up her sides to grope and squeeze her tits as he pulled her close covering one of Whitney's nipples with his lips.

Whitney arched her back and tipped her head back and when Jason grazed his teeth over her nipple a moan escaped her lips as she pressed her hips harder against his cock. Jason gave her nipple a small bite that was sure to leave a lasting mark before moving his attention onto her other nipple, Whitney could feel the juices dripping out of her cunt and down the inside of her thighs.

When Jason was done playing with her tits he lifted both of them off the settee and Whitney wrapped her legs round his hips as he started carrying her towards the bedroom when they got inside they fell onto the bed and Jason quickly stripped off as Whitney admired his naked body and his large cock as he removed his boxers. Jason then turned his attention to Whitney's knickers before slowly sliding them down her thighs and dropping them to the bedroom floor.

Jason without warning slammed two fingers deep inside Whitney's dripping wet cunt and wrapped his lips around her clit forcing her to cry out and scream his name as he arched his fingers up inside her and rubbed them hard over her g-spot, with her legs trembling over Jason's shoulders Whitney could only scream "Aw Fuck Jason I'm cumming" as she gripped tightly onto the bed sheets as a very intense orgasm hit her. Jason slowly eased his fingers out of Whitney taking care not to touch her very sensitive clit and with her eyes on him he sucked her juices off his fingers.

Whitney couldn't take anymore and shoved him down onto the bed and slid her lips over Jason's erection teasing the slit with her tongue and she cupped his balls in her hand and began sucking him hard taking all of him into her mouth until she felt the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat, looking up into his eyes she held eye contact with him as she sucked hard on his cock forcing him to moan and tug her hair.

"I need to be inside you" was all Jason could manage as he dragged Whitney up off his cock. Whitney straddled him again and waited until Jason's hands were on her arse as she lowered herself down onto his cock, a moan escaped her lips as she felt his thick cock stretch her cunt and touch every part of her inside as she finally felt herself take him fully inside. All Whitney could think about was the view Jason must been getting as his thick cock split her wide open and she tightened her muscles so her cunt gripped him, Jason responded by gripping her arse and pulling her down onto him and thrusting his cock deep inside.

Whitney continued to fuck Jason hard bouncing her arse down on his thighs and balls as she felt another orgasm building inside her, she was shocked when Jason suddenly slipped a finger down the crack of her arse and started to tease her arsehole with his fingertip "aw fuck what are you doing" was all she could manage as she continued to fuck him hard. Jason responded by sliding his hand down to her clit and rubbing it hard then without warning he slipped his finger up inside Whitney's tight arsehole "cum for me" was the last thing she heard as with a long drawn out moan crying out his name she exploded all over his cock with her second orgasm of the night. Whitney lay there with his cock still deep in her cunt as small aftershocks prolonged her orgasm.

Whitney couldn't help but whimper when Jason lifted her off him to turn her onto her stomach and grabbed her arse and lifted it into the air, she turned her head as she felt Jason's fingers spread the lips of her cunt as he forcefully slid his big cock deep between her legs and began to thrust hard and deep into her already sensitive cunt. Jason's hand slid round and began furiously rubbing Whitney's clit making her moan and cry out as his thighs began to slap hard off her arse with each forceful thrust.

"Look at me Whitney" said Jason as with his other hand he pulled her hair forcing her to look back over shoulder. Whitney whimper as Jason's hand left her clit turned into a moan when he started to slap her arse and moan in her ear "what a horny fuck she was". Whitney was taken by surprise as she felt another orgasm building within her and she furiously began to rub her clit when Jason spread her legs wide and thrust hard and deep his balls smacking off her arse as she tightened her cunt round his cock and climaxed again, this was enough for Jason who spurted his cum deep inside Whitney as they both collapsed onto the bed sweating and breathing heavily.

Jason leant in and gently kissed Whitney's neck at the base of her ear and whispered "this nights not over yet now I am going to fuck your arse" ….


End file.
